


Blizzard

by CelestialWolf72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, remus-john-lupin's Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: When stuck inside because of a blizzard, how else are they supposed to pass the time?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [remus-john-lupin's ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/remus-john-lupin) Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020, Day 13: Blizzard. 
> 
> It's a little late, but it's always a good time for a bit of happiness and a cosy day in with my two favourite characters. Enjoy!

"But Mooooooony," Sirius whined, pouting up at Remus who was sitting reading by the fire, Sirius' head in his lap. "It's Harry's first Christmas! We have to take him to build a snowman!"

"No Pads, there's a literal blizzard outside and it's only supposed to get worse." Remus chuckled as Sirius frowned at him. "And it's not Harry's first Christmas love, it's his second."

"His first proper Christmas Rem, he was too young to really appreciate anything last year."

"He's still a little young to appreciate it this year, Pads."

Sirius seemed to consider this for a moment. "Ergh fine, I suppose you're right. And we'll see them on Christmas Day anyway." Sirius slumped back onto the sofa with an overdramatic huff.

"It's only two days to wait and you can spoil him with the frankly ridiculous amount of presents you've bought him."

Sirius gasped and sat up, taking Remus' book out of his hands and clambering into his lap. "He's my godson Rem! If I'm not going to spoil him, who will?"

"James?"

"Well, yes okay but apart from him. It's part of my job here Remus." Sirius slipped his hands around Remus' neck as Remus gripped his hips, tugging gently to bring his boyfriend closer.

"I think there's more than enough people to do that Pads," Remus said fondly, "Between you and James and James' parents we're going to have a hard job making sure he's doesn't turn up to Hogwarts a spoiled little rich kid his father was."

"Eh, turned out alright for Prongs didn't it?" Sirius grinned and leaned down, pecking Remus lightly on the lips.

Remus just smiled up at him, feeling completely content. Although he was sad they weren't able to take Harry out today as planned, this was definitely one of his favourite ways to spend an afternoon; curled up on the sofa in front of a roaring fire with an energetic Sirius Black in his lap.

"Hmm, why don't you use the mirrors to call James so you can speak to Harry while I make us some hot chocolate?" Remus said, smiling when Sirius' face lit up at the idea.

"Aren't you clever Moony," He said, leaning in and kissing Remus again. Remus' hand came up to cup his cheek, prolonging the kiss and as usual getting lost in the feeling of Sirius' soft lips against his own.

Sirius pulled back a little, their noses still brushing and a soft smile on his lips. "Will you put some Baileys in the hot chocolate?"

Remus let out a surprised laugh, having expected something a little more romantic and squeezed Sirius' hips before lifting him off his lap and onto the sofa, allowing Remus to stand up. Sirius gave him a look of mock-outrage but Remus could see his eyes darkening with lust, as they always did when Remus manhandled him.

"I promise to put Baileys in it, now go call your brother." Remus laughed again as Sirius huffed, walking into the kitchen to prepare their drinks.

As he heated the milk with his wand, he could hear the enthusiastic conversation between Sirius and James, Sirius' voice turning soft and almost ridiculously loving at one point, indicating baby Harry had joined his father.

Once the drinks were ready, Remus poured them into two mugs and headed back out into the living room to see Sirius making faces at a laughing Harry in the mirror. Remus set the mugs down on the coffee table and sat next to Sirius, leaning in so he could see into the mirror as well.

Harry was just over a year old and was already babbling away in his own little language pretty much constantly. He hadn't managed to say his first full word yet, despite James' desperate attempts to get him to say "Dada". Harry was sat on James' knee, giggling at his godfather and making grabby little hands at the mirror, as if trying to reach out to pull Sirius' hair as he would if he were really here.

"Moony!" James exclaimed as soon as Remus' face appeared in the mirror. Sirius grabbed his wand and flicked it so the mirror was floating in front of them and both their faces were clearly visible.

"Hey Prongs, and hello there Prongslet!"

The little boy giggled some more and started wriggling in his father's lap. "Moo-y! Moo-y!"

They all looked at Harry for a moment before Remus felt his face break out into a wide grin which Harry reciprocated, looking at him with his bright green eyes and shaking his favourite toy deer at them.

"Did he just...?" Sirius asked before James cut him off.

"LILY!" He yelled, turning over his shoulder to call back into the house, making sure to still bounce Harry on his knee to keep the little boy happy.

"That's my boy Harry! You like your Uncle Moony the best huh?" Remus cooed, unable to help rubbing salt in the wound as James looked more and more put out.

"Moo-y! Moo-y! Moo-y!" Harry seemed delighted with himself, gleefully shouting the word over and over.

Sirius snorted a laugh. "He's got his priorities sorted hasn't he? Tough luck Prongs!"

Whether or not he actually knew what he was saying, Remus felt a undeniable warmth bloom in his chest as he looked as this precious little thing that he loved more than he'd ever thought possible. Glancing at the affronted expression on James' face he felt both incredibly smug and a little bad that his first word wasn't related to either of his parents.

"What? James, you could've come and got me rather than yelling so the whole street could hear." Lily appeared in view, dressed in a fluffy dressing gown and rubbing at her wet hair with a towel. At the sight of her, Harry made a happy gurgling noise and reached out his arms towards his mother. Lily's face broke out in a wide smile as she looked at her son, scooping him up from James and giving him a big hug.

"Lily!" James whined, as his wife sat down next to him cooing at the toddler. "Harry said his first word."

"What? Oh my god Harry you clever little thing! I knew you could do it, yes you're Mummy's good little man aren't you?" Lily said lovingly, bouncing Harry on her knee as the boy gurgled happily at her. "What did he say?"

"He said 'Moony'." James huffed as Sirius laughed, leaning into Remus and clearly enjoying James' plight.

"Did he?" Lily said, still smiling.

Remus had a feeling Harry could've listed the most offensive swear words he could think of and Lily still would've been proud of him. "Were you saying hello to your Uncle Moony, Harry?"

"Moo-y!" Harry said again, eliciting coos from everyone but James and a big smile from Lily, who lifted him into the air and gave him a big kiss on his chubby cheek.

"Lils! His first word was supposed to be Mama or Dada, not bloody Moony!"

"Woah there James, I'll try not to be too offended." Remus said dryly, chuckling when James looked completely unrepentant.

"It doesn't matter what his first word was Jamie, what matters is we have the best little boy in the world." Lily said, taking the toy deer from James and giving it back to Harry just so he could throw it on the floor. "And anyway, Sirius and Remus are Harry's family too."

Remus felt his heart swell at that; he knew it was true but to hear Lily say it so casually, so matter-of-fact, was still amazing. Sirius snaked his arm into Remus' lap, linking their fingers together and squeezing tightly.

"Well yeah obviously," James said then looked seriously at Harry. "Now listen here little man, I'm the one who gave you life-" Lily raised her eyebrows at this and James backtracked quickly, "- I'm the one who stood there while your mother did the absolutely incredible job of bringing you into this world." Lily rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling. "And I'm the one who spent an hour cleaning you up after you did that whopping great poo all over yourself yesterday, where's the loyalty Harry?"

Harry turned towards his father at the sound of his name and gave him a big, baby grin and James seemed to melt. "Alright you little lump, come here."

James took Harry from Lily and started lifting him high into the air as he walked around the room, making Harry squeal in delight. Lily smiled after them for a moment before turning back to the mirror.

"He's never going to forgive you for this Remus."

"Oh I know," Remus laughed. "I'm sorry we can't have him today Lils, I know you two were looking forward to going out."

Lily shrugged, "The weather's horrible, it's dangerous to go out anyway and a lot of places are shutting for the day. I was going to teach James how to ice-skate before the restaurant but it's not worth it in this weather, we'll just have a cosy day inside instead."

"Us too," Remus said smiling when he glanced at Sirius to see him pulling on one of Remus' baggiest jumpers that had been lying over the back of the sofa. It swamped him and made him look completely adorable, a description which could rarely be applied to Sirius. Usually it was more hot or sinful or god-like beauty-

Remus cleared his throat and redirected his attention back to the mirror before he got carried away. Lily was looking at James playing with Harry with the same look of soppy devotion as Remus was pretty sure he'd just been wearing. Maybe staying in for the day wasn't such a bad idea for either of them.

"Anyway we'll leave you to it Lils," Sirius said just as Harry started crying in the background, somewhat breaking the tranquil moment. "We'll see you for Christmas lunch yeah?"

"Come over anytime, I'm sure we'll be up early with this one." Lily said. She blew them both kisses as James waved at them in the background, still trying to shush a crying Harry who was now attached to his hip. "Love you boys."

"Love to you all as well! Give Harry a kiss yeah?" Sirius said.

"Of course love, see you soon!" Lily said, smiling once more before the mirror flickered and the sounds of chaos in the background disappeared as the glass turned reflective once more.

Sirius flicked his wand and the mirror settled itself gently on the coffee table. He turned to face Remus smiling softly and pulling him more firmly into his arms. Remus sighed and snuggled into his boyfriend's warmth, pressing his nose into Sirius' neck and inhaling the intoxicating scent of him.

"Who knew you were the Prongslet's favourite?" Sirius said, his voice teasing.

"Shut up, he probably had no idea what he was saying, it was just baby noises that sounded kind of like 'Moony'."

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged, "It was fun to wind James up though."

"It always is." Remus mumbled, pushing his face further into Sirius' neck so he could brush his lips against the delicate skin of the other man's throat.

"So," Sirius said, scooting a little further down the sofa so he was lying on his back and pulling Remus on top of him. "What could we possibly do with this free afternoon?"

"Hmm, I've got a few ideas."

"Have you now?"

"Mmhmm," Remus nipped gently at Sirius' neck and started sucking a bruise into his pale skin.

"And what are those my dear Moonbeam?"

"Well, seeing as we can't really leave the house I thought maybe fucking on the sofa might be a nice way to pass the time."

Sirius trailed his hands down Remus' back and under the waistband of his trousers, his hands squeezing the globes of his ass. "You're full of good ideas today."

Remus sat up, reaching to pull his jumper and t-shirt off as one and discarding them on the floor behind him, he rearranged himself so he was straddling Sirius' lap but his jeans were more than a little restrictive of his movements.

"Off." Sirius said shortly, reaching to pull at Remus' belt.

Remus snorted a laugh and stood up, unbuckling his jeans and pushing them along with his pants off his legs. When he was done, he looked down to see Sirius dropping the last of his clothes over the back of the sofa and took a moment to admire him. Endless amounts of perfect pale skin that Remus wanted to kiss and mark, his muscular chest leading down to well-defined abs and a faint trail of dark hair drawing Remus' eyes to the defined muscle of his hips. Sirius' cock was hard and already leaking slightly at the tip, making Remus' mouth water. Sometimes he couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was his.

"Come here Moons." Sirius said quietly, reaching out until Remus took his hand and pulled him back down onto his lap.

They both groaned as Remus settled himself across Sirius' strong thighs, their cocks brushing together. Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss, practically devouring each other in their haste. This wasn't going to be soft and slow, this was going to be hard, passionate fucking and Remus' cock hardened further in anticipation. Sirius broke the kiss to lick and bite across his jaw and down his neck, one hand slipping between them to stroke Remus' cock and making him groan loudly in the quiet of their living room.

"What do you want baby?" Sirius muttered, his grip on Remus' cock tightening and making Remus gasp at the delicious sensation this elicited.

"Want you to fuck me," Remus gasped, unable to help thrusting his hips up into Sirius' fist as he spoke. "Want to ride you Pads."

"Fuck yeah, yes." Sirius moaned, his other hand patting the sofa cushions around them until he located his wand. He flicked it, casting a well practiced spell and making clear lube appear on his fingers. Reaching around he parted Remus' cheeks and gently circled the rim of his hole, teasing him and making Remus push his hips back in frustration.

"Come on Pads," Remus huffed. Sirius just grinned cheekily at him, dipping his finger in for a moment before pulling back out and circling around the rim again. "I'm not made of fucking glass."

Withdrawing his hand Sirius slapped Remus on the ass, just hard enough to sting and make Remus buck forward, his cock twitching in pleasure. Anytime Sirius topped they had an agreement that spanking and teasing were both firmly on the table unless Remus specified otherwise or used their safeword. Remus had never been so glad he'd made Sirius sit down and have a proper conversation about possible kinks when they'd first started sleeping together. Agreeing some basic ground rules allowed both of them a bit of freedom for spontaneous shags on the sofa such as this.

"You gonna behave for me?" Sirius said quietly.

When Remus just shrugged in response, Sirius brought his hand down hard against his ass, smacking him three times in quick succession and smiling when the feeling made Remus gasp. Sirius ran his fingers gently over the reddening skin of one cheek before slipping his finger between them and rubbing over his hole. Remus' hips were moving of their own accord, torn between trying to get friction on his aching cock and trying to force Sirius' fingers inside himself.

"You going to behave now?" Sirius said, his voice low with desire and Remus nodded his head frantically, too turned on to take as much teasing as he usually would. Sirius huffed out a small laugh, "Good boy."

Remus groaned and Sirius' finger slid inside him, pausing for a moment before starting to move in and out of him gently, letting Remus get used to the feeling.

"Fuck Sirius," He groaned, moving his hips once more in time with Sirius' finger. "More...'nother one."

"It's been a while Moons, I don't want to hurt you."

"Want to feel it." Remus murmured, sliding his tongue along the sharp line of Sirius' jaw and nibbling at his ear.

Sirius cursed under his breath and slid another lube-slick finger inside Remus. "You're a brat, you know that."

"Oh yeah," Remus managed a smirk before Sirius curled his fingers expertly and rubbed over his prostate, making fireworks explode behind his eyes.

It wasn't long before Sirius was roughly fucking Remus with three of his fingers, whispering words of praise into his ear, his deep fucking voice driving Remus slowly mad. Remus was pushing back against Sirius' hand, his own gripping Sirius' muscular shoulders.

"I'm ready Pads, please."

"You beg so nicely ." Sirius groaned, removing his fingers and flicking his wand again to slick his cock. "Lift up baby."

Remus obediently lifted himself onto his knees so he could position Sirius' cock beneath himself and slowly sunk down. They both moaned as the head of Sirius' cock pushed past the tight rim. Sirius was gripping his hips firmly as Remus continued to sink down until all of Sirius' impressive cock was buried inside him, his ass flush against Sirius' thighs.

Remus wriggled slightly, getting used to the burning feeling of being stretched and filled so deliciously. "Fuck I always forget how big you are."

"Gods Moony," Sirius said, the act slipping away as he looked at Remus with absolute adoration written clearly across his face.

Remus leaned down to kiss him, tangling his fingers in Sirius' silky hair and kissing him fiercely. Sirius snaked his tongue into Remus' mouth, deepening the kiss until they were gasping into each other's mouths.

Slowly, Remus began to rock on Sirius' lap as they kissed, feeling the cock inside him shifting slightly with the movement of his hips. Sirius' breathing started coming faster until he had to break away from the kiss with a moan. He gripped Remus' hips and helped to lift him up off his cock and then slam back down.

"Oh Merlin, oh fuck-" Sirius mumbled, looking up at Remus with lust-filled eyes as Remus bounced on his cock. "So beautiful, so fucking gorgeous Moony. Taking my cock so well, fuck I love you so much babe."

Remus moved faster, his cock twitching and a pleased flush creeping down his chest at Sirius' words. "Siri - I'm not going to - oh god - I'm not gonna last long."

"Me neither, baby." Sirius moaned, his hands slipping back towards Remus' ass. He grasped a cheek in each hand, parting them and letting his finger trace the rim of Remus' hole, feeling where his cock was thrusting in and out of Remus' body.

"Oh fuck," Remus gasped, moving faster and squeezing his hole around Sirius' cock in time with their thrusting, pleased when Sirius' moans got even louder. Being the one to make Sirius feel good was like a drug and Remus was happily addicted to the feeling.

"You're so perfect for me Rem, I love you so much," Sirius panted, leaning up to kiss him once more before throwing his head back with a loud groan. He thrust a few more times, slamming into Remus before stilling and coming inside him, holding his hips down to take it all.

Remus reached between them and started to frantically stroke his cock as Sirius rode out his orgasm, gazing at the expression of pure ecstasy on Sirius' face as he came.

Sirius seemed to come back to himself and saw Remus jerking himself off, he quickly batted Remus' hand away and manoeuvred them so Remus was flat on his back on the sofa and Sirius was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Sirius immediately inserted two fingers inside Remus and began fucking him roughly with them, his own cum slicking the way and making it easy to strike Remus' prostate on every thrust.

Sirius shot Remus a cheeky grin before leaning forward and swallowing his cock down to the root. Sirius sucked and bobbed his head, Remus' cock hitting the back of his throat and making Remus practically howl in pleasure. It didn't take long; a few more bobs of his head and Remus was spilling down Sirius' throat, legs spasming as he clamped down around Sirius' fingers.

It took a few minutes for Remus' breathing to even out again.

He lay panting on the sofa as Sirius gently pulled his fingers out and fumbled for his wand, casting a cleaning charm on both of them before leaning forward and giving Remus a gentle kiss, cradling his face in his hands as if he was the most precious thing in the word.

Remus smiled lazily up at Sirius. "That was so good."

"Hell yeah it was." Sirius grinned, brushing a sweaty curl off Remus' forehead.

"I love you too, by the way." Remus said softly, his heart warming at the way Sirius' eyes lit up at the words. It didn't matter how many times they said it to each other, Sirius always looked so incredibly happy whenever Remus told him how much he loved him, his grey eyes shining brightly.

"Good thing too." Sirius said, his eyes still soft despite the smirk on his face. He leaned in for another kiss, their lips moving lazily together for a moment before he pulled back again to kiss the tip of Remus' nose, making him laugh. "How about a bath? And then some crappy Christmas films and a boat-load of chocolate? The blizzard seems to have gotten worse, might as well make the most of it."

Remus grinned, he hadn't even noticed the sound of the wind howling outside or the snow that was still falling thickly outside the window. "That sounds perfect."

He let Sirius pull him to his feel and wrap his arms around his waist, shuffling them towards the bathroom down the hall.

Maybe the blizzard was a blessing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always, I absolutely love reading your comments, so if you enjoyed it let me know what you think!
> 
> Also I don't know if Baileys is a thing outside the UK, but it's like a cream liqueur that is mainly consumed at Christmas.


End file.
